Horse Tack
Tack Like any good horse sim, Marvel Horse has methods of purchasing tack (Saddles, Bridles etc.) for your beloved horses. There is a huge list of tack available which can be acquired by an equal variety of ways. One of each article can be equipped to your horse at one time, for example, one saddle, one bridle, one crop. Each bit of equipment will add to your horses stats in some way. Item art was created by: Louisahedegaard, Cremecake, Littlekai, Kiwi-sweet, Romanji, Linaivelle, Adkage, Zen-mo, Kairinoir, Koijima, Strawberrylatte and Deathlyice - All from Deviantart. Where do we get tack? There are several means of acquiring tack for your horses: *The most obvious of which is The Armoury, a shop run by a Skarul, which is often restocked with a plethora of equipment and items for your horse. *Other methods include the Tack game, a twice a day free wheel of fortune ran by, presumably, the same Skarul. Twice a day you can receive tack from there. *The Mythical Cavern, which operates the same way as the Tack Game. *Tack may also be handed out as prizes in the World Quests. *Occasionally the Rare Shop will have tack in stock too. *And you can pick up tack from the Cash Shop using Marvel Coins. Tack Lists Bridles: black_bridle.png|'Black Bridle' +10 Strength, $5000 blue_bridle.png|'Blue Bridle' +15 Stamina, $12,000 dark_purple_bridle.png|'Dark Purple Bridle' +5 Personality flower_bridle.png|'Flower Bridle' +25 Stamina, $400 orange_bridle.png|'Orange Bridle' +5 Intelligence, $9000 red_bridle_(1).png|'Red Bridle' +90 Strength, 3 Marvel Cash soft_pink_bridle.png|'Soft Pink Bridle' +70 Condition violet_bridle.png|'Violet Bridle' +70 Strength yellow_bridle.png|'Yellow Bridle' +15 Strength, $30,000 blue_bridle2.png|'Blue Horned Bridle' +15 Stamina, $1000 green_bridle.png|'Green Horned Bridle' +15 Stamina, $2000 pink_bridle.png|'Pink Horned Bridle' +15 Stamina, $1200 silver_bridle.png|'Silver Horned Bridle' +5 Strength, $2000 red_bridle.png|'Red Horned Bridle' +70 Stamina teal bridle.png|'Teal Bridle' +100 Intelligence raging love.png|'Love Bridle' +90 Strength Saddles: air_saddle.png|'Air Saddle' +70 Condition, $3000 earthsaddle.png|'Earth Saddle' +70 Personality, $3000/ 3 Marvel Cash firesaddle.png|'Fire Saddle' +70 Strength, $3000/ 3 Marvel Cash water_saddle.png|'Water Saddle' +25 Stamina, $1000 black_saddle.png|'Black Saddle' +10 Condition, $6000 dark_purple_saddle.png|'Dark Purple Saddle' +70 Intelligence, $100,000/ 3 Marvel Cash flower_saddle.png|'Flower Saddle' +25 Stamina, $600 green_saddle.png|'Green Saddle' +15 Stamina, $40,000 orange_saddle.png|'Orange Saddle' +5 Condition, $1000 quilted_saddle.png|'Quilted Saddle' +5 Strength, $30,000 red_saddle.png|'Red Saddle' +100 Stamina, 3 Marvel Cash teal_saddle.png|'Teal Saddle' +90 Strength, $1000 yellow_saddle.png|'Yellow Saddle' +90 Personality, $300 Faceplates: blue_faceplate.png|'Blue Faceplate' +10 Intelligence FaceplatePNG.png|'Silver Faceplate' +10 Intelligence, $15 gold_faceplate.png|'Gold Faceplate' +10 Intelligence, $25 green_faceplate.png|'Green Faceplate' +10 Intelligence midnight_faceplate.png|'Midnight Faceplate' +10 Intelligence pink_faceplate.png|'Pink Faceplate' +10 Intelligence purple_faceplate.png|'Purple Faceplate' +10 Intelligence, $70 red_face_plate.png|'Red Faceplate' +10 Intelligence, $80 Crops: blue_crop.png|'Blue Crop' +15 Intelligence, $4000 crop.png|'Crop' +10 Intelligence, $4000 green_crop.png|'Green Crop' +25 Strength, $3400 pink_crop.png|'Pink Crop' +70 Strength, $2300 purple_crop.png|'Purple Crop' +25 Stamina, $4000 yellow_crop.png|'Yellow Crop' +25 Intelligence, $1200 Wraps: blue_wrap.png|'Blue Wrap' +10 Strength gold_wrap.png|'Gold Wrap' +5 Condition, $15 green_wrap.png|'Green Wrap' +5 Stamina, $15 multi_color_wrap3.png|'Sea Wrap' +10 Condition, $50 multi_color_wrap4.png|'Sping Wrap' +5 Stamina, $45 multi_wrap_2.png|'Sunset Wrap' +5 Stamina, $30 multi-color_wrap.png|'Multi-Colour Wrap' +10 Strength, $300 pink_wrap.png|'Pink Wrap' +10 Strength, $20 purple_wrap.png|'Purple Wrap' +10 Personality red_wrap.png|'Red Wrap' +10 Condition, $45 teal_wrap.png|'Teal Wrap' +5 Condition, $20 wrap_5.png|'BubbleGum Wrap' +15 Strength WrapsPNG.png|'Basic Wrap' +5 Condition, $20 Horseshoes: crystal_horsehoes.png|'Crystal Horseshoes' +25 Personality, $10,000/4 Marvel Cash dark_blue_horseshoes.png|'Dark Blue Horseshoes' +35 Condition dark_horseshoes.png|'Dark Horseshoes' +70 Condition, 3 Marvel Cash green_horseshoes.png|'Green Horseshoes' +10 Strength, $1000 rainbow_horseshoes.png|'Rainbow Horseshoes' +70 Strength, 3 Marvel Cash Category:Items